Jonesy Garcia
Appearances *6teen *6teen:Aftermath *7teen: Playable Character *7teen X Persona 4 Profile *'''Age''':16 (17) *'''Date of Birth''': 15 May 1994 *'''Gender''': Male (Latin American Canadian) *'''Family''': Mr.Garcia [Father],Unkrown [former Mother],Diego and Robbie Garcia [Younger brothers],Jennifer "Jen" Ann Masterson [Step-sister], Emma Masterson [Step-Mother],Courtney Masterson [Step-older Sister] & Emma Masterson Jr. [Step-half-sister] *'''Zodiac''': Taurus *'''Height''': 180cm *'''Weight''': 56kg *'''Blood Type''':A *'''Weapon''': Katana *'''Persona''': Susano-O (Haku) *'''Ultimate Persona: '''SusanooMIP *'''Voiced of''': Terry McGurrin Biography '''6teen''' In the begin, he finds his own Job with his friend are they own jobs. but,he always fired every store in the mall. . His relationship with Nikki is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their Friends. Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jonesy is introduced in ''6teen'' as a slacker, born into a family with two younger brothers and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from his dad's relationship with Jen Masterson's mother. He is the star player for his high school hockey team.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_6teen_characters#cite_note-ReferenceC-0 [1]] Jonesy is obsessed with women. His constant schemes to win girls over with his charm, as well as the pranks and other acts of mischief that he participates in with his best friend Jude Lizowski, have placed him on the mall's Most Wanted list. Jonesy has flirted with most of the women he deems attractive, but his actions usually land him with rejection and trouble. Notable instances include his relationship with Amelie, a French exchange student who worked alongside him at an ice cream parlor and dumped him after he threatened to throw his brother in the mall fountain, as well as Lydia, a girl who refused to leave his side. Jonesy loves Nikki Wong, and has since he was 14-years-old. Following their first almost kiss in the episode "Clonesy," they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events involving buying the right gift pushes Nikki to believe that if they shouldn't continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy that they should break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in the episode "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship, and they have been dating through all of Season 3 and so far all of Season 4. In the episode "The List" Jonsey admits that he thinks Nikki is "the one" and she said that she feels the same way. Jonesy wears a dark purple t-shirt with white words on the front, light blue jeans, his trademark bead necklace and brown shoes. His hair is naturally black but dyed a deep blue. Jonesy has never been able to hold a steady job in the Galleria Shopping Mall. He has been employed at most of the recurring locations on ''6teen'', in addition to many other stores and restaurants mentioned off-screen, but is always fired by the end of an episode in which he starts working, with the exception of "A Ding from Down Under," when he quits of his own accord (but he would have been fired anyway). Nonetheless, he believes that the experiences attained from such a wide variety of workplaces make him more desirable as a laborer, rendering his résumé "colorful". Jonesy had intended to get a job at the Gigantoplex, but was refused due to a bad interview. Jonesy is lazy (even lazier than Wayne), smug, and persistent. He enjoys sports, chasing after beautiful women, and formulating get-rich-quick schemes. He is also prone to deviousness, arrogance, selfishness, male chauvinism, bragging, and dishonesty (nowhere near as dishonest as Tricia), though he cares deeply for his friends and puts their needs before his own. This implies that he is nowhere near as selfish as Tricia. Rather impressionable, he is easily fooled, like when his friends scared him out of skydiving with their stories of jumps gone awry.Jonesy also thinks that he can speak Spanish fluently, although his Spanish is poor according to Nikki and thinks that 47 is the answer to everything. It is implied that 47 is Jonesy's lucky number. Despite his headstrong personality, Jonesy has numerous insecurities. He has a mild case of claustrophobia, a fact he does not readily admit because he thinks it tarnishes his tough guy image, and a fear of blood stemming from the childhood trauma of having a nosebleed that failed to stop. This caused him to pass out while he gave blood. The latter does not, however, seem to prevent him from watching gory movies. The only person able to remotely calm him down while panicked is Nikki. Jonesy seems to be fond of anatomy, specifically the female anatomy Like Jen, Jonesy has exposed himself the most often out of the guys in the series, all of them being censored for viewers. One instance was when Jen showed a picture of him naked when he was young. In the End, Jonesy gonna say good bye to Nikki with his friends because she moved away to other town. Jonesy and Nikki were kissing and she bids them one final farewell. It finishes with Jonesy saying "Maybe everything will be okay after all..." this series is ending. But, the story not over yet. '''6teen:Aftermath''' '''7teen'''=